The present invention relates to a laminate sheet, a laminate battery and a related method and, more particularly, to a laminate sheet, a laminate battery and a related manufacturing method that ensure adhesive property through adjustment of a thickness of a thermally welding resin layer.
Recently, diligent research and development work has been undertaken in the recent years to provide a motor drive battery with a view to actually commercializing an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid vehicle (HEV) and a fuel cell powered vehicle (FCV). As the motor drive battery, it has been proposed to use a secondary battery that is enabled to achieve charging in repeated cycles.
The secondary battery, which has been heretofore proposed, includes a can type battery with a structure wherein a battery element is accommodated inside a can, and a laminate battery with a structure wherein the battery element is hermetically sealed in a laminate sheet. As a power supply for a moving object such as an automobile, the laminate battery is preferably used that is available for lightness in weight and compactness in size.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-200585 discloses a technology wherein, in order to improve a characteristic of a laminate battery, a sealing portion is folded to reduce a surface area occupied by such a sealed portion. Namely, by permitting the sealed portion having a sufficient width to be bent, attempt has been made to achieve improvement in reliability and a volumetric energy density of the battery.